


Tip Toe

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cockblocking, M/M, Not really tbh, Pole Dancing, Songfic, Sort Of, and poor pidge, god bless, gotta love them Galrans for cockblocks, i listened to the song but there's no lyrics, lance is flexible, lap dance basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: Wine fa me darlin'Way you move ya spine is alarmin’





	Tip Toe

**Author's Note:**

> I should be fucking sleeping

It all started when Lance talked him into disappearing with him- as it almost always does.

True, Hunk could count on one hand the number of times Lance’s excursions have gotten them into deep trouble, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t be cautious. Literally, the last time he got Hunk to sneak out with him, they all wound up in a giant space ship with a princess and giant lion robots.

So, yeah, he was a little reluctant when his boyfriend dragged him away from the party that this new planet was hosting for them. He glanced around them warily as Lance pulled him away by his hand, giggling. Hunk was 80% sure that the drink they’d served was an alcohol to humans, what with Lance’s flushed cheeks and unsettled balance.

“Lance, where are you taking me?” He asked as they made their way down an empty corridor. Blue eyes flashed as he glanced back over his shoulder, a flirty smirk dancing over his face.

“Y’know how they gave us that tour a few days ago?” Lance murmured in a soft voice, stopping to turn and wrap his arms over Hunk shoulders. The larger man nodded, hands gravitating to Lance’s hips. The blue paladin gave a sweet hum at that. “Well, Pidge and I were exploring earlier, and I found this one room I think you’ll like.”

“What’s it like?” Hunk asked as Lance turned again, slipping out of his hands. He winked over his shoulder, and crooked a finger at him to follow. He sighed, following after his boyfriend.

They finally stopped again in front of one of the many doors that lined the corridor. Lance snuck forward to pull the door open and peek in. He chuckled, pushing the door the rest of the way open and beckoning for Hunk to come in with him.

The first thing Hunk noticed when he entered the room was that it was covered in mirrors; every wall had the reflective surface, even if it was a weird glowing yellow instead of the normal Earth mirror. The second thing he noticed was the singular pole that stood in the center of the room, going all the way up to the ornate ceiling.

“Uh, Lance?” He glanced over at the other paladin, before choking on his spit when he saw that he’d taken off his armor, leaving him in his black under suit as he bent over to touch his toes. “What are you _doing_?”

“Stretching,” the other man said in a slightly strained voice. He held the position for a few more moments before straightening up and raising his arms above his head. “And then I’m gonna dance on that pole for you.”

“ _What_?” Lance smirked over at him, and he felt like he’d swallowed his tongue. “Why- Lance, oh my god.”

He winked at Hunk before sashaying his way over to the pole, gripping it in one hand. Looking back over his shoulder, he dropped into a squat, wiggling as he went down. Hunk felt a flush grow over his cheeks, but he couldn’t tear his gaze away when Lance was already up again, smirking as he swung himself around the pole, calf coming up to hold him close to it.

“Jesus Christ,” he breathed out, leaning back against the wall behind him as Lance pulled himself up until he was parallel to the floor, his legs wavering a bit as he did a split in mid-air. The blue paladin laughed breathlessly as he lowered himself back onto the floor, only to swing himself around the pole again, thighs coming up. “Lance, you’re so gorgeous.”

“Oh, I know, baby,” Lance grinned, sliding his ass down the pole into another squat, his arms raised above his head. Hunk slid down the wall to sit on the floor, hissing at the ache in his lower region. “Aw, baby, am I too much?”

“You know you drive me insane,” Hunk grumbled as he stood up from the pole, making his way over to his sitting boyfriend. He dropped himself into his lap without preamble, draping his arms over his shoulders. Hunk gripped his hips as he started to grind against his suit, hands coming up to weave into his hair. “God, Lance, you planned this?”

The blue paladin nodded, laughing quietly. “Pidge gave me this look when I told them I was gonna bring you here. I think they know what I was planning.”

“Don’t talk about our teammates when you’re on top of me like this,” Hunk glared softly, squeezing Lance’s ass in one hand, the other making its way up his lean back. Lance groaned, hips swiveling again as his head tilted back a little bit. “Sensitive, love?”

“Always with you, baby.” He moaned, as Hunk leaned forward to mouth at the exposed skin of his neck. He tugged at the hair that he held in his hands. “Do you wanna get these suits off?”

Hunk didn’t have the chance to reply, as the door was wrenched open and Pidge rushed in, eyes wild. They took one look at the two on the floor and grimaced before shielding their eyes. Lance glared, letting Hunk hide his head in his shoulder. “What do you want, Pidge?”

“Some Galran ships were sighted in the sky,” They told the other two, edging their way back towards the door. “Meet us out front of the palace.”

“Don’t tell anyone about this!” Lance cried as they ran off, standing up to help Hunk back up. The yellow paladin watched as his boyfriend started getting his armor on again. He glanced over at Hunk, eyes disappointed. “I’m sorry, baby. I’ll make it up to you later?”

Hunk smirked as he watched Lance struggle with his boots. “Just dance with me later, yeah?”

“Will do, baby.” Lance said with a laugh, finally leaning up to kiss Hunk before they went to battle. “I love you.”

“I love you too, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos as you please!


End file.
